


Tricked.

by CaptainGalaxy108



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Character Death, Clowns, Creepy, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Horror, How Do I Tag, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Scary, Secret Identity, Suspense, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGalaxy108/pseuds/CaptainGalaxy108
Summary: Peter was dressing up for Halloween. Tony didn't believe he would be scary. But, Tony didn't know what Peter was gonna be, or did he?





	Tricked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! I should be updating Taken but here we are! I hope you enjoy this creepy Halloween fic, expect one every day until Halloween! Sorry its so short! Enjoy! P.S I'm Irish, so instead of candy and chips I say sweets and crisps! Sorry for any confusion!😂

It was Halloween. Well, the week before. Tony Stark hated Halloween, annoying children wanting sweets, and crisps, and all that shit. He was sure he was the only one who hated it. Apart, from dentists of course. Poor them, at least they're getting paid. But, he had children now. Peter would be with his Aunt until halloween, so he had no idea what he was being. Morgan, on the other hand wanted to be turned into a mermaid. So, it was a problem. She had wanted a big fancy tail, and too be dragged around in a shell-shaped swimming pool. Yeah, Not happening. So, Tony, Peter, May, Pepper and Happy and we can't forget Rhodey, pleaded with her too switch and when she said Spider-woman, with a cape! Dont forget the cape she said, everyone happily agreed.

It was now the day, before Halloween, Morgan had been at him, and at him wanting to know what Peter was being for the cursed holiday, which every forsaken American human being loved. Anyway, he really didn't know. Peter had had midterm finals, all week and probably wasn't all the bothered. But, alas he called the day BEFORE Halloween, and said he was dressing up, but of course his silly, not-merciful child, didn't tell him what he was dressing up as. Only Peter Parker.

"Daddyyyyyyy," Morgan pleaded, with him. She really wanted him to tell her what her brother was dressing up as, but the thing was, he really, truthfully had no idea.

"Yes, Morgana." He replied already knowing the question. 

"What's Petey being for Halloween!!!!" She screamed, and he was just with the caterers, he was hosting A Halloween party in the tower, and Morgan was very excited.

"I dont know, baby. I really don't know." He shrugged, apologising to the caterers, them shaking there heads with a faint smile on their faces. Pepper, bless her came in and said, "Come on Spider-woman! Time to stop crime!" And that put a smile on her face, "Okay, Mommy!" She said gleefully, hopping and skipping to her her room in the tower.

"Thank you," he said truthfully, as she kissed him, and went to help Morgan get dressed for the party. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was in full swing, The Avengers turning up, Hollywood's hottest actors, everybody of the sort. Except, Peter. Morgan had gone down for the night, ages ago. Not really mind her brother wants here. This creepy looking clown arrived though. Tony had just assumed it was him, and went on with the night. 

Everyone was clearing out around 1:00am, and it was great. The stupid clown was still in the same wonder looking life that silly not scary Poltergeist 2016 clown,

"Peter, okay. Were done, come on. Where's Leeds? You said you were bringing him," He was coming slowly close to him, walking oddly slowly up time him, and making this grudge sounding noise. Abruptly his phone rang, he made a reach for his phone  
SPIDER-SON

"Hey, Leeds, Why didn't you show? And why did you allow your boyfriend to show in this creepy costume?" He answered laughing nervously and the clown, came closer to him. He walked back as it moved forward 

"Hey, Mister Stark! Sorry we missed the party! I meant to text, but we went to see Dr. Sleep instead! It was soo scary, what do you mean Leeds? I havemt been there, and neither had Ned!" He answered in his carefree laughing manner, no doubt stuffed full of sweets, and shite. 

"Ehh, Peter I gotta go, love you see you tomorrow." He stammered. Peter, going "Mister Stark? Are you oka-" Before he disconnected the call. The clown edged towards him, even further against him, pushing him further to thhe wall. Making him backed to in a corner. 

"Who are yo-" 

He didn't finish his sentence. Peter mourned the next day. As did Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. By the way, please don't kill me! What are ye all being for Halloween? My grammar is so bad please forgive me, I will try upload Taken soon, but if you have any ideas on how to continue please suggest here in the comments, or My Tumblr, of which I complain and whine, and all the rest! Thanks, for reading! Stay safe and be good people! :) P.S I'm irish so I don't say candy or chips, I say sweets and crisps! Sorry for any confusion! And please don't think I don't like american people! They are great people and are great fun!


End file.
